


Movie Number 3

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, New Year's Eve (2011), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acting, Actors, F/M, Kissing, Older Woman, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: Michelle Pfeiffer and Zac Efron.. Give it a try.





	Movie Number 3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like it so i know if I need another chapter.

Two movies. Zac Efron and Michelle Pfeiffer had been in two movies together and had kissed in one of them. It was a soft quick kiss, but they had had to redo it a couple of different times. So they were pretty comfortable with each other, but now a new movie had just surfaced and to Zac’s enjoyment he was getting the lead role opposite Michelle Pfeiffer. 

The Movie was kind of a cliché. She played an older widowed woman who decided to become a pen pal to a soldier overseas not realizing until it was too late that he was nearly twenty years or more younger than her. It had a good beginning, a solid middle, and a phenomenal end. That was one of the things that attracted Zac to the part, but another was that Michelle had already signed to play the female lead and Zac would be able to live in his fantasy a little longer. 

He had had a crush on her since Hairspray and then getting to Kiss her in New Year’s Eve was probably the best moment of his life and now he was getting to play her lover in this upcoming film. He couldn’t be more pleased. She was an amazing actress and gorgeous human being. Zac counted himself as one of the luckiest men alive to get to know such an amazing woman.

Arriving on set for their first day of filming was a little intimidated. There were a few other big names in this film. He’d known almost everyone though, but what scared him the most was that his first scene was a sex scene with Michelle that would be placed in the middle of the film. He was nervous and hesitant, but ever since they met up a few days ago to discuss things they’d had an unbreakable bond.

“And Action” The director called. Zac held Michelle’s hips pushing her gently up against the wall and before he knew it clothes were shed and here they were on the bed making out half naked. Embarrassed he leaned down so only she could hear “Sorry about..” he moved his eyes down gently to his erection. She blushed softly “I’m flattered” She whispered as their scene continued and he was sure by the end of this scene she would end up with a hickey somewhere no matter how hard he tried not to leave on. She was just so damn gorgeous.


End file.
